classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Lordaeron
This article is about the subcontinent. Lordaeron is a subcontinent and a former human kingdom of the Eastern Kingdoms. Its name comes from the three main Alliance race languages: "lorn" (in dwarven) that means "land", "daer" (in Common) that means "people", and "ronae" (in Thalassian) that means "peaceful". Lordaeron's capital is also called Lordaeron. Originally one of the Seven Kingdoms to emerge during the collapse of Arathor, Lordaeron was ruled by the House of Menethil and provided refuge for the people of Stormwind following that kingdom's destruction at the end of the First War. During the Second War, Lordaeron spearheaded the first Alliance's campaign against the Orcish Horde, but was almost entirely consumed by the Scourge during the Third War. This former nation's territory is now contested between the Scourge, the Forsaken, and fragmented pockets of human resistance, most notably the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn. People Loyalists The remaining indigenous humans of Lordaeron may be broken down into three major groups: the Loyalists of Stormwind, the Scarlet Crusade, and the Argent Dawn. The first are the folk of southern Lordaeron who have remained loyal to the Alliance and have given their loyalty to the monarchy at Stormwind. These humans control three towns, scattered evenly across the southern regions of the nation. Southshore is the most important of these and the only port north of Thandol Span under Alliance control. To the north, nestled in the rolling foothills of Alterac lies the town of Hillsbrad, surrounded by the rich Hillsbrad Fields. The town controls an important mine on the coast, Azurelode Mine. Far to the west lies the town of Pyrewood Village, which receives aid not from Stormwind, but from Dalaran. The town is friendly to the Alliance, but the dire curse laid upon it by the mage Arugal has prevented it from further integration. To the south of the town lies a refugee camp outside of the Greymane Wall, and its folk also support the Alliance. Scarlet Crusade The Scarlet Crusade hold lands scattered throughout northern Lordaeron and are by far the most numerically well-endowed of the human factions of the former kingdom. Nominally a part of the Alliance, they are so fearful of the undead that they will attack any individual on sight. They hold several key positions in Tirisfal Glades, including farmlands in the west, and their great stronghold in the region, the Scarlet Monastery, above the north coast. In the Western Plaguelands they control the entire northern part of the zone from Hearthglen. They also maintain a presence in Andorhal. In the Eastern Plaguelands they control Tyr's Hand, and still nominally control the Scarlet Enclave beyond, although it has become depopulated due to invasion by the Scourge and migration to Northrend. Their capital lies at Stratholme, where they hold a portion of the city. Argent Dawn The Argent Dawn has bases throughout the Plaguelands, and is made up of those humans who have taken a more moderate approach to the war against the dead, accepting Horde and even Forsaken into their ranks. High elves The Alliance has further strength in the region as well. A small high elven outpost can be found near the bounds of the Ghostlands in the Eastern Plaguelands, Quel'Lithien Lodge. These elves have stayed committed to the Alliance, and are hostile to the Horde. Dalaran troops also have a presence in southern Silverpine Forest. Forsaken The Forsaken managed to take control of the heart of the old kingdom, claiming the Ruins of Lordaeron (and the Undercity beneath) as their base of operations. They use it to keep hold over much of Tirisfal Glades, and control the towns Brill and Deathknell along the main east-west road of the region. They also control The Sepulcher in the center of Silverpine Forest, and the town of Tarren Mill in Hillsbrad Foothills. Syndicate The Syndicate, in an attempt to punish Lordaeron for its role in the fall of their kingdom of Alterac, have taken the fortress of Durnholde Keep and the surrounding countryside, although the Ravenholdt (a league of assassins) have attempted to curb their strength from their base at Ravenholdt Manor. Scourge Finally, the undead Scourge holds Stratholme and Andorhal, as well as Scholomance in the southern Western Plaguelands. The Scourge are overwhelmingly the dominate force in much of Lordaeron, with a presence in all its zones except Hillsbrad Foothills. On a side note, the mage Arugal controls large tracts of land in Silverpine Forest from Shadowfang Keep. Areas Lordaeron once controlled the Eastern Plaguelands, Western Plaguelands, Tirisfal Glades, Hillsbrad Foothills, most of Silverpine Forest, and part of Alterac Mountains (Chillwind Point and the town of Strahnbrad). Category:Territories